


the beginning (is just the end)

by AshDoesFandom



Series: Lower Decks: Episode Codas [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Beckett Mariner, Drabble, Gay D'Vana Tendi, Gen, Mariner has Angst (TM), episode coda, episode coda: second contact, i've never been this early to a fandom wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDoesFandom/pseuds/AshDoesFandom
Summary: Somewhere between being chased by an alien creature and realizing that fucking slime was the cure-all to the ship’s recent zombie problem, she had realized that the strict, straight-edge suck up was good for something after all. And apparently that something was being her friend.The idiot.
Relationships: Beckett Mariner & Brad Boimler, Beckett Mariner/Brad Boimler (implied), Beckett Mariner/D'Vana Tendi (implied)
Series: Lower Decks: Episode Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868500
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	the beginning (is just the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for language

As Mariner drags Boimler away from the bar, badgering him with useless annoying facts about Starfleet’s alumni, she feels a sense of satisfaction and something akin to smugness settle in her gut.

Somewhere between being chased by an alien creature and realizing that fucking _slime_ was the cure-all to the ship’s recent zombie problem, she had realized that the strict, straight-edge suck up was good for something after all. And apparently that something was being her friend.

The idiot.

This wasn’t going to end well. Shit never did when Mariner was involved. She was a drunk, adrenaline junkie with no regard for rules, rule makers, regulations or—well—basically anyone who told her what to do. She was fucking good at everything else, but if you were going to survive in Starfleet you had to get with the program. People always _always_ got hurt by her in the end, whether it took a year or twenty.

Boimler cuts off her train of thought by sighing and then rolling his eyes at her as she stumbles drunkenly. His arm immediatly wraps around her waist, effectively breaking her fall. She blinks up at him, bemused.

Seriously, Mariner?” he mutters, eyes darting rapidly between her pursed mouth and her open collar. His cheeks pinken slightly which is fucking adorable.

Mariner grins up at him, amused. “We were just at a bar, man,” she replies, unabashed, patting at his swept back hair with one hand.

D’Vana giggles in the background, not quite as inebriated as Mariner, but well on her way. She stumbles into Mariner’s back, causing the three of them to sway slightly. Mariner throws her other arm around the Orion girl’s shoulder. Sam completes their little group by dropping an arm over Boimler’s other shoulder, shooting the two girl’s a matching grin. “Holodeck?” he suggests.

“Hoooloodeck,” D’Vana agrees in a singsong voice, batting her bedroom eyes up at Mariner, the smell of alcohol following her voice. Mariner has the sudden urge to chase it with her lips, but manages to resist the intoxicated girl currently tucked under her arm. No need to fuck shit up this early in the game.

“Holodeck!” Mariner shrills breaking into a run. Boimler squawks in protest as he’s suddenly drug into a sprint still connected to three other people.

Yeah, it’s not going to end well, but Mariner decides to enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
